inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Onaji Yume wo Miteru
Onaji Yume wo Miteru ' (同じ夢を見てる, ''Sharing The Same Dream, "Chia Sẻ Cùng Một Giấc Mơ") là bài hát nhân vật của Inazuma Eleven GO, được trình bày bởi 2 anh em Kyousuke và Yuuichi. Thông tin *'''Trình bày: Tsurugi Kyousuke (CV: Oohara Takashi) & Tsurugi Yuuichi (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) *'Biên soạn:' King Records *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Bài nhạc này rất hay và mang ý nghĩa về tình anh em giữa Kyousuke và Yuuichi, bài nhạc này làm cho người nghe cảm nhận được sự yêu thương nhau, nghị lực và ý chí quyết tâm không bao giờ bỏ cuộc, cùng hướng về ngày mai tươi đẹp của hai anh em nhà Tsurugi. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật ずっと一緒に走ってた　 ひとつのボール追いかけて飽きもせず　 それはしあわせな記憶で 今も心の真ん中に　 あたたかな光を届けては 新しい力をくれている 心配そうな顔をするのは　 もうおわりにしよう まっすぐに　前向いてきっと行けるさ　これからも今日の　空の下で あの日ふたり見てた未来の続きへ 何も迷わずに進めばいい どんな長い道のりでもゴール目指して 同じ夢を見てるんだ それは簡単ではなくて　 だからこそ叶えたい大切な　 ふたりを繋いでいる希望 頑張ってることわかるから　 背中を押されるよその姿　 誰よりも頼もしくて　 うれしくていつも　 励まされる あの日ふたり見てた未来の続きへ 胸を張れる俺で進むんだ そしていつか広い世界に連れて行こう 思い出の笑顔ごと あの日ふたり見てた未来の続きへ 何も迷わずに進めばいい どんな長い道のりでもゴール目指して 同じ夢を見てるんだ Romaji Kyousuke: Zutto isshoni hashitteta Hitotsu no boru oikakete aki mo sezu Sore wa shiawasena kioku de Yuuichi: Ima mo kokoro no mannaka ni Atataka na hikari o todokete wa Atarashi chikara o kurete iru Both: Shinpai sona kao o suru no wa Mo owari ni shiyou Yuuichi: Massugu ni Kyousuke: mae muite Yuuichi: kitto ikeru sa Kyousuke: korekara mo Yuuichi: kyo no Both: sora no shita de Ano Ni futari mi teta mirai no tsudzuki e Yuuichi: Nani mo mayowazu ni susumeba i Both: Donna nagai michinori demo goru mezashite Onaji yume wo miteru nda Kyousuke: Sore wa kantande wanakute Yuuichi: Dakarakoso kanaetai Both: taisetsuna Futari o tsunaide iru kibo Ganbatteru koto wakarukara Senaka o osa reru yo Kyousuke: sono sugata Yuuichi: Dare yori mo Kyousuke: tanomoshikute Yuuichi: Ureshikute Kyousuke: itsumo Both: Hagemasa reru Ano Ni futari mi teta mirai no tsudzuki e Kyousuke: Mune wo hareru ore de susumu nda Both: Soshite itsuka hiroi sekai ni tsurete ikou Omoide no egao goto Ano Ni futari mi teta mirai no tsudzuki e Yuuichi: Nani mo mayowazu ni susumeba i Both: Donna nagai michinori demo goru mezashite Onaji yume wo miteru nda Bản dịch Anh ngữ We always ran together, chasing after one ball Never getting tired of it, that was a happy memory Even now in my heart, a warm light has reached it It gives me new power Let’s put an end to giving smiles of worries Look straight ahead You’ll be sure to make it Under today’s sky The continuation of the future we saw together that day Proceed on it without hesitation No matter the distance, head for the goal And share the same dream It’s not simple, that’s why I want it to be granted The precious hope that connects the two of us I know you’re working hard, so that’s why I’ll let you push my back Seeing you like that Makes me feel happy I can rely on you It always cheers me up The continuation of the future we saw together that day I lift my chest towards it and continue on And someday I’ll bring you out to the wide world Along with that smile of our memories The continuation of the future we saw together that day Proceed on it without hesitation No matter the distance, head for the goal And share the same dream Bản dịch Việt ngữ Chúng ta lúc nào cũng sát cánh bên nhau Và cùng không ngừng chạy theo một quả bóng Đó thật là những ký ức tuyệt vời không thể nào quên. Và bây giờ trong trái tim của anh Đang lan tỏa những tia sáng ấm áp Hãy cho ta một nguồn sức mạnh mới Để không còn phải nhìn thấy những nụ cười trên khuông mặt buồn phiền Khi chúng ta bắt đầu những cố gắng tiến về phía trước Và dưới bầu trời xanh, anh sẽ làm được nó Hãy cùng nhau nhìn về một ngày kia trong tương lai Hãy đến với nó không chút do dự Dù cho có gặp bất cứ khó khăn nào, nhưng ta vẫn hướng về điều mình mong muốn. Chia sẻ cùng nhau một giấc mơ Không phải là một điều dễ dàng Đó là lý do anh muốn nó được thực hiện Với niềm hy vọng trong quá khứ Đang kết nối hai chúng ta Anh biết em không bao giờ bỏ cuộc, chính vì vậy anh sẽ để em đẩy anh đi Vì khi nhìn thấy em Anh luôn tin vào em Như một nguồn động viên anh Đến với một ngày kia tươi đẹp trong tương lai chúng ta Em luôn cố hết sức mình để tiếp tục Và ngày nào đó em sẽ cho anh thấy thế giới rộng lớn này Cùng những nụ cười của chúng ta trong quá khứ Hãy tiếp diễn tương lai chúng ta cùng nhìn thấy ngày kia Hãy đến với nó đừng ngừng lại Dù bất kỳ khoảng cách nào, hãy hướng về điều mình muốn Và chia sẻ cùng một giấc mơ Video thumb|300px|left Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát